


【绿虫】Oscorp大厦外墙清洁工的日常

by Anonymous



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 我终于想起来了密码跑来补上两章，马上就要完结啦！





	1. Chapter 1

ACT1

“Carl，你是负责顶楼往下20层的外墙玻璃吧？”主管叫住了Carl。  
“啊，是的。”Carl有点惶恐地点了点头。  
“Mr. Osborn办公室的外墙玻璃记得擦干净点，昨天董事长特意和我提过了。”  
“好的！我一定会擦得没有一丝灰尘的！”  
Carl 发誓昨天董事长办公室的外墙玻璃绝对是整栋Oscorp大厦最干净的，但是既然主管点名警告了，那么他只好更加用心点了。毕竟他才刚到Oscorp没多久，他可不想丢了这份工作。  
Carl在确定他的负责区域里玻璃幕墙上所有的换气窗户都已经关闭后，换上了防滑鞋并仔细地系上了安全带，毕竟这是他生命的重要保障。  
“OK，吊绳和保险绳都没问题。”安全员调整了一下垫在绳子和建筑边沿的海绵垫，“又得换新的海绵垫了。这块磨损得有点厉害，你这次擦完记得换一下。”  
“嗯，好的。”Carl把工具袋和水桶在吊凳上拴好，然后走到边沿慢慢跨了出去。在吊绳和保险绳缓缓下放的时候，Carl低头看着下方渺小的行人和川流不息的车辆，在这个高度除了风声外只能勉强听到轻微的喇叭声，他听着自己并不明显的呼吸声，紧张的心情渐渐平复下来。这时，有细小的气流刮过鼻尖，他眯起眼睛望向东方，金色的阳光将云彩染成暖融融的色彩，稍薄一些的云团在明亮的光芒照耀下透彻得宛如烟雾。  
绳子一紧，身体停了下来，这意味着要开始工作了。Carl收回了思绪，先用高压水枪将浮尘冲掉，然后摸出了清洗剂涂在了玻璃表面，在清洗剂要滴淌下来前及时用抹布吸清。Carl的动作很熟练，在进入Oscorp之前，他已经有了三年的工作经验。很快他就擦好了五六块玻璃，当快擦到董事长办公室时，他发现某块玻璃上有一大块白色的斑块，而且向下延伸出一条细细的白线。  
“这是什么东西？”Carl皱着眉头碰了一下那块白斑，在指尖想要撤离时却感受到了很强的粘力，“啧，真是麻烦。”他将抹布放了回去，拿出涂水器将清洗剂涂在那块白斑上，然后换成了玻璃刮刀将那块白斑使劲刮了下来，用水洗过一遍后，他用刮水器将墙面刮洗干净，最后用干布擦净。  
“早上好！”  
没等Carl反应过来，一个红蓝色身影就轻盈地晃过他身边。Carl维持着一种目瞪口呆的表情看着那位自称“纽约好邻居”的蜘蛛侠拎着一个纸袋敲了敲董事长办公室的窗户，然后跳了进去。  
跳了进去！！！！！！！！！！  
嗯，他没眼花，跳了进去。  
董事长真的给他开了窗，然后蜘蛛侠跳了进去。  
但是蜘蛛侠很快就出来荡着蛛丝跑远了，不过手上的纸袋倒是没有了。  
等等，蛛丝？？？？？？  
Carl看着玻璃上新鲜出炉的一大块白斑和几个带尘的脚印，哦，那块白斑上一根蛛丝还在随风飘舞。  
原来……那块白斑是蛛丝啊……  
去你妈的蜘蛛侠，去你妈的蛛丝，去你妈的早上好！！！！  
不要随便给人增加工作量啊喂！！好好乘电梯会死啊？？会瞎荡了不起啊？？  
难怪，明明昨天他都擦干净了董事长会说外墙玻璃脏！  
Carl满含怒气地移动到董事长办公室的外墙玻璃前，眼神正好对上一脸笑意的董事长。  
然后Carl清楚地看到刚刚还笑得貌美如花的董事长瞬间表情严肃地冲他点了点头，然后快速地转身坐到了办公椅上。  
嗯，Carl还看到了办公桌上放着的三明治和咖啡，哦，还有一个该死的、极其眼熟的牛皮纸袋。  
原来蜘蛛侠是来给董事长送早餐的啊……  
送早餐就好好送啊，荡过来算怎么回事？这空运来的早餐是特别美味还是怎么的？  
Carl咬牙切齿地掏出了清洗剂和玻璃刮刀。  
按照蜘蛛侠和董事长狼狈为奸的程度，他抱怨也没用。想起董事长前后变脸的速度，Carl叹了口气：“小年轻谈恋爱就是唧唧歪歪。”  
不过谁让发工资的是大爷呢？Carl认命地开始擦洗起来。  
等着吧，蜘蛛侠，我代表全体高空作业的工作人员诅咒你，你总有一天会遭到报应的！！


	2. Chapter 2

ACT2

“早上好Carl。”身着红蓝紧身衣的蜘蛛侠趴在Carl不远处的一块玻璃上冲他打了声招呼。  
“早上好。”Carl拿着抹布干巴巴地回应道，心里盘算着一会儿他一定要第一时间铲掉那些蛛丝。上次他吸取教训不想打扰董事长回味与男友的相处时光而且也不想被甩冷脸，所以过了一会儿才爬过去处理那块牢牢黏在玻璃上的蛛丝，结果下班后被主管劈头盖脸地痛骂一顿，差点被辞退。  
好绝望。这个董事长怎么这么难伺候。  
然而过了五分钟后，Carl瞥了一眼还趴在那里假装看风景没有半点儿想溜进办公室意思的蜘蛛侠。  
事实上，对方连窗户都没有敲，Carl擦干净了玻璃和密封胶后，往左边移了一下：“董事长……是没在办公室吗？”  
Carl明显感觉到对方停顿了一下，然后他看到对方挠了挠头，结结巴巴地回答道：“……啊，是啊。”  
骗人。  
虽然这位新上任不久的董事长年纪是轻了点，但做事十分稳重，工作也很认真负责，而且听同事们说他还经常加班到深夜，所以是绝对不会干出来迟到这种事情的。  
Carl看了看紧张不安的蜘蛛侠——别问蜘蛛侠蒙面他怎么看出来的，冲着对方每隔十秒就拿眼睛往窗户里凑恨不得跳进去扒到董事长身上但是手握成拳几次拿起又放下的样子，瞎子才看不出来是俩口子闹别扭了。  
“你今天带了什么早餐给董事长？”Carl拿出玻璃刮刀有一下没一下地刮着灰尘，努力做到表现得漫不经心。虽然他对于蜘蛛侠增加了他的工作量这事儿挺有怨念，但是事实上他还是很尊敬这位超级英雄。听声音就知道对方应该还是个年轻人，应该二十几岁，但是却扛起了这么沉重的责任守护纽约——而且还是不要钱的当然搭上Oscorp集团的董事长就不需要在乎金钱这种小事了反而是他这个可怜的穷单身汉又没钱又没人——呃，他是说，蜘蛛侠是一个值得敬佩的英雄，他能和这位超级英雄搭上几句话心里还是有点小激动的。  
“啊，是柳橙汁和培根鸡蛋三明治。”蜘蛛侠摇了摇纸袋，“我觉得鲜榨果汁比较健康。”  
“嗯，比咖啡健康。现在九点十五了，董事长应该已经在办公室里了。”Carl善意地提醒道。  
他看到蜘蛛侠鼓起勇气敲了敲窗子。  
啊，窗子没开。  
“吵架了？”  
“嗯……算是吧……我和Harry之间有点小误会，而且他听不进我的解释……”蜘蛛侠明显焦躁起来，他的语速从一开始的犹豫不决变得像机关枪一样突突扫射，“我都说了我和MJ没有任何关系了他怎么就不相信呢我们真的只是在正常谈话什么都没有做啊可是他非要说我旧情复燃好吧我承认之前的确有一段时光暗恋过她毕竟我和她做了那么多年的邻居而且她还那么好看我会动心很正常啊但是但是那已经是很久以前了我早就放下了而且我有了Harry根本就不会爱上其他人了好嘛难道Harry还在怪我上星期约会迟到可是我都和他解释过了是因为路上遇到抢劫案……”  
“STOP！！”Carl及时制止了对方继续碎碎念，那一连串没有标点的话简直让他头昏脑涨，所幸他抓住了核心关键点在于那位叫MJ的女生，“要我说，吃醋的男朋友亲亲抱抱哄哄就好了，你越解释越显得心虚。”  
“？？是这样吗？”  
“没错，下次他再抱怨你先亲上去准没错，解释什么的等气消了再讲好了，否则对方生你气的时候你连呼吸都有错。”Carl作为一个三十五岁的单身汉以过来人的架势语重心长地教训道。  
“嗯，好的，谢谢你Carl。”蜘蛛侠点了点头。  
“没事，可以的话，下次过来麻烦带张你的签名照，我的房东他儿子很喜欢你，说不定我交房租的日子能后延一点。”  
“没问题！”  
突然蜘蛛侠向西北方向望过去：“那里是……？”  
Carl也转过头去，西北方向有一股浓烟正不断向上蹿：“看起来火势挺大的，你不去救人吗？”  
“我这就去！”蜘蛛侠把手上的纸袋塞进Carl怀中，“麻烦你把早餐交给Harry，谢谢啦！签名照我会带给你的！”  
“……”Carl默默的看了看怀里的袋子，有种微妙的不好预感。他移了下位置，然后伸手敲了敲窗户。  
……  
Carl只能看到坐在座椅里的董事长那头柔软的棕发，还有一只手臂，一支签字笔正在指尖翻转。  
他又敲了敲窗户。  
这回董事长终于起身了，只是铁青的脸色在看到Carl的一瞬间变得漆黑。  
啊哦，这份工作要完。  
“他让你送来的？”  
“是的……”Carl惶恐地把袋子递了过去，顺便感叹了一下董事长真的是貌美如花，难怪能把超级英雄勾到手。  
“他就直接交给你就走了？刚刚都是你敲得的窗？”Harry的脸色更可怕了。  
“呃……”Carl决定为这位纽约守护者挽救一下，“蜘蛛侠在外面呆了好久，几次想敲但是都没敢敲……”  
“所以他连敲窗都不敢？”  
“没有没有，他敲了一次，您没理他。正好当时有地方着火了他就救人去了，这才把东西给我。”风中隐隐传来消防车的警笛声，Harry的脸色稍微有点缓和，他接过了纸袋关上了窗。  
Carl这才叹了一口气。  
所以说小年轻谈恋爱就是麻烦。  
窗子再次被突然打开：“你叫什么？”  
“我叫Carl，董事长。”  
“嗯。”Harry冷淡地点了点头，“把窗子擦干净。然后就赶紧离开。”他扫了一眼那些杂乱的手印脚印，哦，还有白色的蛛丝。没等Carl回应，Harry就立刻关上了窗子，好像多说一句Oscorp股价就会下跌八个百分点一样。  
MMP。  
Carl恶狠狠地盯了一眼那些痕迹，他决定明天给这个区域的所有玻璃都打、上、蜡！！  
最心塞的是，当Carl下班的时候，主管再次把他叫了过去。  
“Carl，董事长让我和你说句话：下次你再替奇奇怪怪的人递东西进来的话你就可以滚蛋了！不是我说你Carl，擦个玻璃而已你就能别出这么多幺蛾子吗？”  
我哪里有什么幺蛾子，明明是蜘蛛侠没哄好自己男朋友还怪我喽？？  
Carl真的觉得万分委屈。


	3. Chapter 3

ACT3

“Carl，我和你说件事。”主管拦住了今天早早来到Oscorp大厦跃跃欲试打算给玻璃打蜡的Carl，无情地拿走了他的工具包和新买的玻璃镀膜剂，转而递给他扫把和簸箕，“既然董事长看你不顺眼，你就别去擦玻璃了，先扫一个月的地吧。你负责40-50层，每小时巡视一次保持整洁，下班前记得整理好工具间。”  
？？？？？？他就这么被调职了？？就这么被残忍剥夺了俯视纽约的权利？？  
Carl生生忍住爆粗口的欲望，低眉顺眼地冲主管点点头：“好的，我明白了。”  
“这不是你的错Carl，秘书处的人说董事长最近心情不太好，他也不止看你一个人不顺眼，等风头过了我会把你调回去的。”主管拍了拍Carl的肩，“昨天我也言重了，不过你到底做了什么，这才几天我就被董事长叫了两次……”  
“我真的什么也没做……”Carl深知什么该说什么不该说，但实际上，他的确什么也没有做，“不过我负责40-50层的话，董事长不是依然可能看见我吗？”  
“所以叫你没事就不要呆在50楼，扫完就走。”主管一脸恨铁不成钢，“而且今天负责那段楼层的保洁员请假了，你正好补上。”  
“你就不能换个人顶替，让我去负责低一点的楼层吗？”  
主管露出了一个明晃晃不怀好意地笑容：“因为没人想触董事长的霉头啊。”  
CNM。  
Carl觉得这Oscorp他快待不下去了。

唯一让Carl感觉到安慰的是，45楼秘书处的姑娘们都非常正点，这让大龄单身汉Carl感觉到了一丝曙光，一个上午他在秘书处门口路过了整整十次。  
“这才是生活！”他就应该欣赏漂亮的妹子而不是围观蜘蛛侠和董事长谈恋爱！  
结束了上午的工作，Carl打算再去秘书处晃一圈，运气好的话还可能约到一个姑娘一起去吃午餐。  
然而Carl来到秘书处的时候已经太晚了，里面只剩下一个红发姑娘了，她正百无聊赖地看着一本时尚杂志，嘴里嚼着泡泡糖。  
Carl记得她的名字，Daisy。好的，目标就是她了！  
“嗨，这么晚了你还不去吃午饭？”Carl敲了敲门试图引起对方注意。  
“嗯？”Daisy抬头看了看Carl又低下头，“我在等外送披萨。”  
“披萨？女孩子吃披萨可容易发胖哦，不如我请你去外面吃一顿健康美味的午餐？”Carl努力使自己看起来风度翩翩。  
“想约我的话没戏。披萨是给科研部的那群疯子们订的，我早就吃过午饭了。”Daisy看了一眼挂在墙上的时钟，慢悠悠地说道，“而且董事长也订了一份，我得给他送过去……OK，29分钟到了，看来今天的披萨不需要付钱了。”  
“你定了哪家？”Carl决定把这家店拉入黑名单，下次点披萨绝对不点这家。  
Daisy瞥了Carl一眼：“Joe’s Pizza。不过往后就要取消他们家的订单了。”  
Carl点了点头记下了，突然他听到外边安静的走廊突然发出噼里啪啦的杂响，结果走出秘书处就看到工具间的门大敞着，扫把拖把倒了一地。  
一个带着头盔的年轻男孩显然看到了Carl，他愣了一下之后连忙局促地说了声“抱歉”然后手忙脚乱地扶起了倒下的工具。  
紧接着，Carl看着这个男孩从工具间里拎出了一大摞披萨盒走向秘书处。  
“时间超过了。”Daisy嚼着泡泡糖，依然是一副冷漠的样子，“我不会付钱的。”  
Carl明显看到男孩僵住了，一股委屈的情绪从他身上冒出来，但很快又被压抑住了，他继续维持着那个似哭非哭似笑非笑的表情，动作缓慢地解开了绑绳后转身往工具间走去。  
“哎等等你往哪儿走啊，电梯在那边。”Carl叫住了这个男孩，他总觉得对方给他一种莫名的熟悉感，好像在哪里见过。  
“啊，谢谢你Carl。”男孩像是醒过神一般，冲Carl道了声谢后转换了方向。  
Carl看着男孩的脸消失在闭合的电梯门缝间，突然想起一个问题：他是怎么知道自己叫Carl的？  
还有……  
Carl神色诡异地看了看工具间，这个男孩刚刚……到底是怎么到45层来的？而且他明明记得工具间是锁上了的吧？

“怎么没亲自把披萨给我送来？”手机另一端传来一个带着笑意的男声。  
“Harry！”Peter高兴地喊道，随即情绪又低落下来，“本来我是想给你送过去的，但是我迟到了……我发誓我真的很努力想赶过来，但是路上太堵了，而且我到店里拿到匹萨的时候已经过去了21分钟……”说着说着，Peter的声音里带上了不易察觉的哽咽，“老板把我辞退了，他说我破坏了他29分钟送达的承诺，还失去了一个大客户……”  
Harry敏锐地察觉到了Peter的情绪，连忙安慰道：“Hey，Pete，别难过。要知道，我这个大客户可对你言听计从呢。”  
“那昨天晚上我说不要了你为什么还不停下？”Peter立马抓住漏洞反击，并期许电话另一头的人能意识到错误。  
“呃，这是另一个范畴了Pete，而且你是超级英雄恢复力那么强多做几次不碍事。”  
“你明明就是记恨我和MJ的事。”  
“我没有。而且别和我提她。”  
“你看你明明就有！”  
“我说了我没有，闭嘴Pete别反驳我的话，我不想听到她。”Harry停顿了一下，深深地叹了口气，“你是我的Pete，属于我的。”  
那呢喃近似蛊惑。  
Peter的脸瞬间烧得通红。

Carl第二天上班的时候就听说了秘书处的Daisy被董事长狠狠地骂了一顿，搞得那姑娘眼圈都红了。虽然很同情，但是Carl有种微妙的庆幸感，遭殃的终于不再是他了。  
午间休息的时候Carl再次路过秘书处，隔着老远他就能听到Daisy在大发牢骚，全然没有昨天冰山美人的姿态。  
“你们猜董事长和我说啥？他说每一个外送员都是十分辛苦的，即使没有即时送到披萨我也不能无视别人的付出，更何况还不付钱！他还问我有没有想过我取消Joe’s Pizza家的订单可能导致那个外送员被辞退，他还指责我没有爱心！”Daisy一脸抓狂，“外送员辛苦我就不辛苦啦？而且超时不付是Joe’s Pizza自己做出的承诺，我取消他们家的订单怎么了？他自己把董事会其他成员拉下马坐稳江山的时候怎么没想起爱心这个词呢？我倒是奇了怪了，这个外送员是董事长情人还是怎么的？”  
Carl缩回了迈进秘书处的一只脚，他今天还是自己吃午餐吧。


	4. Chapter 4

ACT4

Carl发誓他绝对没有看错，那的确是董事长！而坐在董事长对面的正是上次那个外送员，董事长正带着满脸笑意倾听对方发言，两个人之间甜腻腻的氛围都能拉出丝儿来了。  
所以，董事长是打算抛弃蜘蛛侠，转而看上这个外送小哥了吗？哦不对，这个男孩估计还被那家披萨店开除了。  
Carl的脑海里突然回响起Daisy的咆哮，啊，Daisy其实猜的没错，这个外送员和董事长还真有一腿。  
不得不说，目前的状态有点尴尬，Carl将菜单立起来遮住了大半张脸，悄悄地瞥向那个方向。他试图想溜出这家咖啡店，但是那两个人坐在靠近门边的位置上，如果要出去的话势必要经过他们，万一董事长发现了他要灭口怎么办？  
纠结了许久，Carl颇有点破罐子破摔的心态决定还是先点餐再说吧，他已经感觉到胃部发出的抗议了。在等待上餐的时候，Carl还是按耐不住偷偷观察着董事长和那个男孩。  
啊，真是相配。  
哦上帝啊，那个男孩笑起来羞涩的样子真是可爱极了。  
Carl意识到自己在想些什么后恨不得给自己来一巴掌——醒醒吧Carl，你是要找可爱的姑娘结婚的，可千万不能被那对基佬影响了！

“这家店的派真的太好吃了。”Peter指了指盘子中的苹果派赞不绝口，“我以前怎么会没有发现这家店。”  
“给我来一块。”Harry抬了抬下巴示意道。  
“会有点甜……没关系吗？”Peter叉了一块递了过去，随即手就被捉住住，叉子上的苹果派被对方用极其缓慢的速度一点一点吃掉，他感觉自己几乎要在Harry炽热的目光里融化。  
将苹果派全数吞下后，Harry眨了眨眼睛：“没关系，对我来说，最甜的已经品尝过了。”话音刚落，他几近色情地舔了舔上唇。

妈耶，简直没眼看。  
Carl感觉自己眼睛要瞎了，他接过服务员递过来的松饼和咖啡，顺便冲那个姑娘抛了个眉眼，结果得到了一个嫌弃的白眼。  
心塞。

“Harry！”Peter局促地喊了一声，依旧不自然地维持着刚刚的微笑。  
“我们已经有一个星期没有好好在一起吃顿饭了。”Harry收敛起了脸上的笑容，“你不愿意见到我？”  
“我很忙Harry，你明明知道的！”Peter不安地偏过头去，却突然惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

Ops，被发现了。  
Carl咬了一口松饼，理直气壮地瞪了回去。  
看什么看，劈腿的又不是他！  
虽然因为之前种种事情他对蜘蛛侠充满怨念，但无疑Carl还是很喜欢这位邻家英雄的。现在看到董事长劈腿，这让他对这个男孩可没有多少好感。

“你在逃避什么？”Harry的话一针见血，Peter瞬间就僵住了，“你想分手？”  
“……Harry。你是知道我的身份的。”  
“所以？”Harry挑了桃眉，预感到自己在接近真相。  
“我的敌人太多了，我怕会牵连到你。”Peter的声音极轻，“我不希望Uncle Ben那样的事情发生在你身上。”  
“蜘蛛侠越重视你，你就越容易受到伤害。”

然后Carl维持着一脸卧槽的表情看到Harry起身走到那个外送员身边，大庭广众下给了男孩一个深吻。

“那我就让那些人有来无回。”  
Peter听到Harry这样说道。


	5. Chapter 5

ACT 5

作为上次亲吻事件的见证者之一，Carl的内心是十分复杂的。  
毫无疑问，这个吻点爆了整个社交网络——毕竟Harry Osborn作为刚刚接手庞大商业帝国的钻石单身汉，关注度一向只高不低。  
“Oscorp企业的新任董事长Harry Osborn当众出柜，公关部门并未予以否认”  
“Oscorp企业股价再次出现波动，Harry Osborn此举是否明智”  
在商业新闻版块的标题还算正经，娱乐八卦版块的标题简直没眼看。  
“多年好友是暗恋对象？求而不得当众强吻出柜！”  
“霸道总裁爱上外卖小哥，是追求刺激还是日久生情？”  
（Carl表示很惊讶，那个男孩居然还没被Joe’s Pizza开除？）  
连坚持怼蜘蛛侠一百年不动摇的《号角日报》也不得不给两人的接吻照一个头条。  
而Peter Parker作为事件的另一个主人公，也在一夜之间被大众熟知。  
对此，Carl深深为蜘蛛侠感到不值，他就知道，有钱人没一个好东西！  
可是他也想变得有钱……仇富的Carl拄着拖把柄叹了口气，叹息声在沿着空旷的走廊蔓延开去形成回响，最后重新传回耳中。  
Carl不禁瑟缩了一下。真渗人啊。他不由懊恼自己为什么一时心软答应了同事的请求，夜晚空旷的大楼简直鬼气森森。  
不过转而Carl就开心起来了，明天他就能重新回到原来的工作岗位。虽然高空作业有点危险，但是他打从心里热爱这份工作。不过这次得和主管提一下，他必须要换一个工作楼层了。  
珍惜工作机会，远离董事长。

Harry听到身后传来的敲窗声，眼里浮起一丝笑意，但很快这点高兴就被压下。Harry ·霸道总裁范·Osborn维持着自己的高冷姿态转过身去面对某个失联了一整天的人：“怎么，终于肯来见我了？”  
“托你的福，我现在是个网络红人。”Peter摘下头套没好气地翻了个白眼，“现在倒好，不当蜘蛛侠的时候也得全副武装了。我现在是连《号角日报》的大门都不敢踏进了。”  
“我就是想让别人知道，你是我的。”Harry心疼地看着Peter手臂上的伤口，起身去拿医药箱，“你下次能不能注意点！！”  
“这不过就是小伤，嘶——”Peter倒抽一口冷气，默默闭上了嘴。过了一会儿他还是忍不住提了一句：“一直以来我身边最亲近的人除了梅姨就是你啊，这样当众还是……”  
“哦，那MJ是怎么回事？”Harry冷笑，“蜘蛛侠救她的次数可真不少啊……”  
“我都说了我和她没关系了！”Peter对于这个问题深感头痛，他突然想起那个外墙玻璃清洁工Carl当初和他提过的话。  
——“吃醋的男朋友亲亲抱抱哄哄就好了，你越解释越显得心虚。”  
Peter果断采纳了这个建议。

八点整，Carl扫到了最后一层楼。电梯门打开的时候，他惊讶地发现这一层居然还有灯光。  
谁那么敬业这个点了还没下班？  
怀着敬佩的心情，Carl拎着水桶往光源处走去——直到他看清楚了那个“敬业”的人到底是谁。  
天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，居然是董事长和蜘蛛侠哇！！！！！  
Carl再度认真地思考自己为什么要答应同事的请求，这他妈根本是个坑啊！！！偷偷瞄了一眼在办公室里拥吻的两个人，Carl蹑手蹑脚地准备离开。  
然而突然响起的手机铃声打断了他。  
顿时三个人的目光统统都集中到了Carl的上衣口袋。  
Carl凭着不知道哪里来的勇气从口袋里掏出了手机。  
“喂？”  
啊，是女友Daisy。  
对，他最后还是追到了Daisy。说起来也不能算追到的，就是前天中午他路过秘书处的时候，Daisy嚼着泡泡糖和他说了一句：“你当我男友吧。”然后Carl果断点头抱得美人归，过程堪称玄幻。  
“你还在公司吗？”  
“在。”Carl觉得自己能在两道尖锐的目光下泰然自若地回答简直用尽了一生的装逼额度。  
“我把文件落在45楼的茶水间了，你帮我拿一下。”  
“没问题。”  
挂掉电话后，Carl佯装淡定地冲玻璃隔墙对面的两个人点点头。  
“抱歉打扰了，你们继续。”  
然后Carl跑出了他毕生的最高速度，他觉得打破世界纪录妥妥的。

“那个人是……”Peter看着层数不断减少的电梯，一脸犹疑。  
Harry叹了口气：“是我们公司的员工。好像是叫——”  
“Carl。”Peter接上了他的话，点了点头，“一个非常好心的人。不过好像对于我和你之间的关系有点误会。”Peter想起Carl控诉的眼神，突然笑了起来，“他大概觉得我是插足你和蜘蛛侠之间的第三者。”  
“不，是蜘蛛侠一直抢去你当Peter的时间。”Harry抱紧了他，“我简直是在和整个纽约抢人。”Harry突然萌生了帮助蜘蛛侠分摊一点的念头。嗯……这是个好主意。Harry心中暗暗点头。  
“他没看到你的脸吧？”Harry皱起眉头，“要不我明天把他辞掉？”  
“不用了。”Peter摇了摇头，“我当时是背对着他，他应该没认出我。”  
“那就……继续？？”Harry挑起一抹不怀好意的笑容，手开始缓缓地下滑。而Peter则耳根通红地将唇迎了上去。

Carl以一种悲凉的心情拿走了Daisy落在茶水间里的文件，他觉得明天上班他就要被开除了。他想了想自己手上的余钱，如果不能在三个月内找到工作的话，他马上就要流落街头了。  
哦天呐，这真是一个悲伤的故事。  
被Daisy关在门外的Carl这样想到。他本来以为还有一点、一点什么特殊的发展，你看毕竟他都在女友家门口了。  
可惜，什么都没发生。  
最后，Carl只能独自乘坐地铁回到了自己的出租屋。  
在把自己摔到那张床上之前，Carl决定，他明天要装作什么都没发生一样去上班。  
——除非他被辞退。  
什么三角恋他都不想去关心了，反正被劈腿的又不是他！！  
Carl决定向这残酷而又无理取闹的现实低头。


	6. Chapter 6

ACT6

令Carl庆幸的是，第二天上班后他发现自己并没有失业，甚至顺利地交接了工作，重新成为了一名高空外墙玻璃清洁工。天知道他重新拿起他的玻璃刮刀时有多么激动！！  
感谢上帝！感谢董事长！  
“早安Carl！”  
“早啊蜘蛛侠！”Carl看着蜘蛛侠拿着早餐熟练地敲窗钻进董事长办公室，默默咽下粗口。  
冷静冷静Carl，你作为一个成年人不能这么幼稚，要学会向现实低头。  
平复好心情的Carl拿起了玻璃刮刀开始恶狠狠地铲蛛丝，然而刮干净了玻璃后，Carl却发现——夭寿啦大新闻啊，董事长和蜘蛛侠居然吵架了！！！  
隔着玻璃Carl可以很清楚地看到，蜘蛛侠挥舞着手臂不知道在说些什么，而董事长紧绷着脸一言不发。  
这是蜘蛛侠终于知道了董事长劈腿的事情了吗？？Carl的好奇心达到了顶点，他擦玻璃的动作也不知不觉慢了下来。  
——不对啊，既然那个外卖小哥已经被公开承认了，那那那，蜘蛛侠岂不是……Carl开始惊恐了。  
“麻烦让一下。”  
回过神来的Carl发现自己挡住了窗户，他赶紧侧了侧身子让开，犹豫了一下说道：“比起那个Peter Parker，我更支持你。不过……”Carl骤然把声音降低了一个八度，“董事长这种脚踏两条船的男人并不是什么好选择。”  
“啊，啊好的谢谢。”蜘蛛侠声音听起来闷闷的，Carl很理解他这种沮丧的心情，毕竟真相是残酷的，感情这种事还是看清楚人比较好。

 

然后Carl发现自己被啪啪打脸了，他一脸生无可恋地看着不远处在小巷子里干柴烈火眼看着就要发生点什么的两个人。喂喂喂，注意点啊，就算这里黑灯瞎火也不代表没人经过啊！  
如果他没有看错的话，地上那个亮亮的飞行器，应该是属于那个刚刚出现在紧急新闻里帮助蜘蛛侠打倒了一群逃犯的绿魔——说真的这个人被叫做这种像反派一样的外号绝对是因为那个爆丑的面具吧。  
明明是个正派人物为什么要戴那种吓哭鬼的面具啊喂。  
不过此时那个狰狞的面具正被随意地丢弃在地上，Carl凭借着昏暗的灯光面前只能看清绿魔那线条优美的下巴……和被亲得明显毫无抵抗力的蜘蛛侠。  
按蜘蛛侠一贯的审美这个绿魔应该长得也不错吧。  
等等！！  
Carl突然震惊地意识到，蜘蛛侠不是董事长的男友吗？所以……这是为情所伤投入了他人的怀抱？  
这么迅速的吗？早上你们刚刚分手诶！

“我爱你。但是我受够了一直在你背后无能为力的感觉我也受够了我永远是被留下的那一个……我想要保护你，无论风雨，我们一起并肩。”掷地有声的话语在小巷里回荡，塞了Carl一嘴狗粮。  
唉呀妈呀这情话说得太好了，听得Carl都想拿小本本记下来回去撩女友了。  
“可这很危险我担心你……”  
“我只有你了。其他我都不在乎，除了你。”  
卧槽！情话能不能回家去说！  
Carl一边悲愤地想着一边悄悄地往外边挪。所以说他为什么要贪图一时的方便抄近路？为什么？  
随着离两个超级英雄互相告白的现场越来越远，他终于成功地逃离了是非之地。

“咔哒”一声，Carl进入了暂且属于自己的天地，他疲惫地倒在了沙发上，两眼无神地盯着电视大脑放空。  
自从遇到蜘蛛侠后他的生活就在提心掉胆中度过，生怕知道些不该知道的秘密。  
——好像已经撞见很多不该看到的画面了。  
简直辣眼睛。  
他可不傻，刚刚在巷子里听到的那些话足以表明蜘蛛侠和那个绿魔狼狈为奸不止一两天了，这是长期地下情人的节奏啊！  
董事长一边和蜘蛛侠高空撒狗粮一边出轨外卖小哥，蜘蛛侠也在背后有着可以并肩作战的情人。  
Carl掏出手机看了看显示屏，电视里的新闻频道依然播放着之前那群逃犯被蜘蛛侠和绿魔抓获的新闻消息，狭窄的客厅里响起一声叹息。  
还是多担心一下自己的感情比较好。  
早上还在安慰蜘蛛侠别为脚踏两条船的董事长伤心的自己简直像是个傻子！  
明明蜘蛛侠自己也是渣男！！


	7. ACT 7

ACT 7

　　ACT7  
　　阳光透过落地窗，连空气里细小的浮尘都被照得一清二楚，天空的色彩开始渐渐分层，从灿橘过渡到绛紫最后沉溺于无边的苍黛。  
　　Carl颇为自豪地看着这大块的落地玻璃，只有他才能做到把玻璃擦得这么干净！  
　　“Carl，你怎么在这？”  
　　Carl回头看到是主管，不好意思地笑了笑：“啊，我刚刚擦完玻璃，马上要走了。”实际上他是在等Daisy下班，明天就是劳动节假期，事情都堆积起来了，秘书处这几天连轴转忙得不行。  
　　“你做的很好，早点回去吧。明天开始就是美好的假期了，玩的开心点儿！”主管拍了拍他的肩，“你是一个勤劳可靠的小伙子，我看好你！我马上也到退休年龄啦……”主管叹了口气，“下个月我就要走了，上面的意思是让你成为新的主管。”  
　　“这，谢谢主管！”震惊过后随及是狂喜，Carl立刻向主管道谢。  
　　“不用谢我，可不是我推荐的你，这是董事长的意思。”主管摆摆手，“看来董事长也很赏识你。”  
　　“董事长？？”Carl的脸刷得就白了，为什么啊啊啊啊啊啊？  
　　主管看他脸色不对便奇怪地问：“怎么了？”  
　　“没什么。”Carl尴尬地笑了笑，“董事长能这么看中我真是荣幸。”  
　　主管拍拍Carl的肩：“总之，你好好加油吧！”  
　　  
　　  
　　……   
　　为什么董事长这么好心还要提拔自己呢？ 明明自己还打扰过他和蜘蛛侠的好事——所以果然是打算灭口了吗？？  
　　“和我吃饭你还心不在焉的？”Daisy生气地放下叉子，瞪着对面的Carl。  
　　“啊对不起对不起。”Carl回过神来赶紧哄女朋友，“我在想接下来去哪里比较好……”  
　　“不是说好接下来去看新上映的电影吗？”Daisy明显更生气了，她气势汹汹地一拍桌，“你到底在想些什么！！”  
　　Carl脱口而出：“我在想董事长！”  
　　一瞬间，Daisy的表情凝固了，她张了张嘴想说些什么但是又不知道如何表达，漂亮的眼睛里盛满了惊恐，半晌，她才说道：“所以你是喜欢男人？”  
　　“什么？？”这下轮到Carl惊恐了，“不！！”  
　　“那为什么今天你一直在走神？怪不得，怪不得你一直抢着负责清理顶上十层，还一直喜欢往顶楼跑！”Daisy越说越发笃定，“原来是因为董事长！你——”  
　　“不是的！！”Carl连忙大声地打断Daisy的话，再这么下去他的性取向就要被敲定了，“我一直往上边跑是因为你在那里啊！！”  
　　感受到餐厅里众人的目光都聚焦到自己身上，Daisy的脸红了起来，气势一下子就弱了下去：“那，那你为什么会说在想董事长啊？”  
　　Carl只好把主管透露给他的消息告诉Daisy：“虽然还没有正式确定，不过应该不会有问题。我就是在奇怪为什么董事长会让我成为新主管……”  
　　“大概是你的玻璃擦得很干净吧？”Daisy叉了块牛肉放进嘴里，满足地眯起眼睛，“要么就是有人向董事长推荐了。”  
　　“可是主管说他没有推荐我啊……”Carl再度陷入沉思，被Daisy狠狠叉了一下才回过神来，他干笑着，“呵呵，呵呵，吃饭，我们吃饭……”  
　　  
　　  
　　Carl摸了摸自己的新制服，从这个月起，他就是新上任的后勤主管啦！一切都是那么美好，新的办公室，新的岗位，虽然说不能继续擦玻璃有点遗憾，但是作为一个即将有家室的男人，是要更加稳重成熟一点了。  
　　抬手看了看表，已经到午休时间了，Carl打算去找Daisy一起吃午餐。因为食堂在10层，所以午休时间大部分电梯都是向下运行，目前向上的只有一部电梯，Carl按下按钮，等着电梯到达。  
　　“叮——”  
　　Carl尴尬地看着电梯里拿着披萨盒子的Peter，犹豫了一下走了进去。  
　　“嘿Carl，我们又见面了，哇哦，恭喜你升职了！”Peter欢快地冲Carl打了个招呼。  
　　“谢谢。”Carl不知道该怎么搭话，他的视线落在了披萨盒子上，“你又是来送外卖的？”  
　　“某种意义上，没错吧。”Peter笑了笑，“因为Harry打电话给我说他突然想吃这家披萨了。”  
　　“好，好吧。”Carl在心里给自己啪啪两巴掌，你那么多嘴干什么。  
　　45层到了，Carl在走出电梯前突然想到一件事，他猛然回头：“你怎么知道我升职了？”明明他把工牌摘掉了。  
　　“呃……”Peter不好意思地抓了抓头发，“啊，大概我听Harry有说过换后勤主管的事情，我觉得你还挺适合的推荐了一下？毕竟你擦玻璃那么认真负责，一定能做好主管的。”他耸了耸肩，“虽然没有带工牌，但是你换制服了，所以我想应该是升职了。”  
　　“那还真是谢谢你的推荐了。”  
　　“没事！”Peter扬起笑脸，“我还要谢谢你提议呢！”不然他也不能哄好吃醋的Harry啊。  
　　？？？什么提议？？  
　　Carl一边一头雾水地走进了Daisy的办公室，一边内心十分纠结：哇这个外卖小哥人还挺好的啊……完了蜘蛛侠，我的立场要偏向你的情敌了。


	8. ACT 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于想起来了密码跑来补上两章，马上就要完结啦！

ACT　8

　“他们还真的挺配的。”Daisy用叉子搅了搅盘子里的意面，突然冒出这句话。  
　　“嗯？”Carl茫然地抬起头看向自家女友，随即带点不好意思地回答道，“我们当然很配啦~”  
　　Daisy托着下巴无奈地叹了口气，向左侧了侧头示意；“我说的是董事长和他的小情人。”  
　　Carl转头看了一眼坐在员工食堂中央丝毫没有意识到自己已经成为视线焦点的两人，感觉自己的眼睛已经瞎了，那两个人周身环绕的暧昧又默契的氛围几乎要实质化出粉红泡泡了。看着董事长叉了朵西蓝花到那个小哥盘子里，Carl迅速地把头扭了回来：“他们都这么高调了，居然还有人对着董事长犯花痴。”而且竟然男女皆有！  
　　“那又有什么，董事长又帅又有钱又有魄力还深情，是个人都喜欢他好吧。”Daisy带着赞叹的语气说道，“虽然他从来不把我们秘书组当人看。哼！万恶的资本家！”她又愤愤地补上了一句。  
　　“……也是。”Carl默默地咽下了“呵呵，深情？”这句嘲讽，顺从地赞同了女友的说法。他深知什么该说什么不该说，宣扬董事长脚踏两条船的八卦可不利于他保住还没坐热的后勤主管的位置。更何况整个Oscorp公司的员工对于这位“年轻有为帅气多金”的董事长充满了崇拜心理，他说了也没人信。  
　　“听说董事长和他当了很多年的好友，最近才公然出柜向他告白。”Daisy又盯着那两个人看了，盘子里的意面已经彻底冷了下来，“咦不对，那个人我怎么越看越眼熟？”  
　　Carl喝了一口咖啡提醒道：“他就是上次Joe’s Pizza送货迟到了的外送员。”   
　　“天啊！”Daisy小声尖叫了一声，“那他不会记恨我吧？”  
　　“不会，你赶紧吃饭吧。”Carl催促道。  
　　“啊，他们看起来还真是赏心悦目的和谐啊……”Daisy的心思又飘走了。  
　　正牌男友Carl狠狠地戳了一下盘子中的鸡胸肉。  
　　  
　　  
　　Peter拦住了叉子：“你别老把西蓝花扔给我。”  
　　“我不喜欢吃。”Harry满眼都是对西蓝花的嫌弃。  
　　Peter皱起眉将西蓝花塞进嘴里，同时口齿不清地说道：“那你也别全给我，我也不是很喜欢吃这个。”将西蓝花艰难地咽了下去，他提起了另一个问题，“那个，关于对奥托博士的核融合实验资助……怎么样了？”  
　　“知道你关心你的偶像，但是我很抱歉Pete，我们晚去了一步。已经有公司和奥托博士达成了合作协议。”说着说着，Harry突然不怀好意地笑了起来，“严格说起来，这还得怪你。要不是那天早上又来了一次，我也不会迟到。结果因为没有我的签字同意，当时这个洽谈申请根本没得到允许，等秘书再次提到这事儿的时候，已经晚了。”  
　　Peter张了张嘴，一脸不可置信，过了几秒他才找到措辞：“哈，这怎么能怪我呢？”  
　　“谁让你太迷人了。”Harry舔了舔下唇，一个寻常的动作配合他充满诱惑的目光显得有几分色情，“我根本把持不住。”  
　　Peter瞪着眼睛，嘴唇动了动，最后什么都没说，只是愤愤地将西蓝花叉了回去。  
　　“好了，不管怎么说，”Harry的声音里带着难以压抑的笑意，“你的偶像都能得到资助完成他的实验不是吗？”  
　　“好吧。”Peter点点头，不免有几分沮丧。  
　　“我知道你论文想写他的核融合研究。”Harry漫不经心地玩着那朵西蓝花，开口道，“虽然Oscorp无法与他达成合作，但是我依然能够通过一点小小的私人关系，让你见到他。”  
　　“真的？”  
　　Harry看着Peter兴奋的神情，慢慢地将后半句话说完：“——但你得帮我把西蓝花吃掉。”  
　　Peter无语地看了自家男友一眼，恨恨地叉走了西蓝花。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那个疯狂科学家被叫做什么来着，章鱼博士？今天一整天到处都是关于他的报道。”  
　　“没错。听说我们公司之前还打算资助那个科学家的研究呢。”Carl在床上换了个更舒服的姿势一边打电话一边看晚间新闻报道，“听说董事长没有签洽谈申请，所以被另一个公司抢走了机会——哦不对，应该是 掉进了坑里。”  
　　“那家公司好像倒闭了。”Daisy的声音里有几分庆幸，“幸好董事长英明，否则Oscorp也得元气大伤吧，说不定我就得被裁员。”  
　　“这倒是其次，听说这次事故死了不少人。而且那个章鱼博士还逃跑了，目前下落不明。”Carl看着新闻报道皱起眉，“纽约变得更加不安全了，天知道这个疯子会做出什么事情来。”  
　　“放心吧，蜘蛛侠能应付他的。”Daisy信心满满地说道，“哦对了，还有蜘蛛侠的新伙伴绿魔。”  
　　“……”Carl突然想起他在小巷子里撞见的激情现场，顿时有些尴尬，迅速将那些场景从脑海中剔除后，他嘱咐道，“你最近出门千万要小心。”  
　　“知道了，你也要注意点。”  
　　  
　　  
　　听到背后传来的脚步声，Peter转过头去：“Harry，奥托博士他……”  
　　“我知道。”将人拥入怀中，Harry也不免有几分唏嘘，“谁能想到事情居然会变成这样子呢。对了，今天的爆炸你没受伤吧？”想到这里，他上下打量着Peter的身体，甚至伸手就想扒拉开衣服检查一番。  
　　“没事啦，伤口已经愈合了。”Peter摆摆手，眼里有一丝凝重，“只是我总有一种不详的预感。”   
　　“无论发生什么，我都会和你一起面对。”Harry握住了他的手，“守护好纽约。”  
　　Peter反握住他的手，十指交缠：“守护好Oscorp。”  
　　Harry的眼底泛起暖意，低头吻住了他的唇。  
　　  
　  
8


	9. ACT 9 完结章

ACT9

拥挤的车厢里，Carl尽力支撑着给Daisy空出一块相对宽裕的地来，低头看向正在刷手机的女友，心里幸福地想到：“我女友可真是太漂亮了~”  
　　列车迅速地在高楼间行进，掠过重复的风景，摇晃的车厢使得人群常常发生推挤，越发喧嚣。  
　　“那个章鱼博士又出现了。”Daisy突然抬起头来，脸上有几分惊惧，她将手机上的画面展示出来，“有人拍到他和值蜘蛛侠在大街上激战。”  
　　旁人听到了，也不由得慌乱起来，有人大声咒骂着疯狂的科学家，也有人抱怨着警察的不给力，也有人为蜘蛛侠加油打气。  
　　Carl突然在嘈杂的人声中听到了车顶上传来的“咚”的一声，心下一惊：不会是那什么章鱼博士跑到上面来了吧？  
　　接下来发生的事印证了他的猜测，一只机械手击碎了玻璃，毫不留情地拔走了刹车。火花在控制面板上闪过，列车的速度瞬间加快，所有人都控制不住往后倒去。Carl一手紧紧攥着扶手稳住身体，一手箍住Daisy的腰，不停地安慰着惊恐的女友：“没事的没事的，一切都会没事的。”那话语更像是不可信的自我安慰与徒劳的祈祷。  
　　一辆满载乘客的列车如果失去了刹车会怎样？Carl不敢深想，更别提他和Daisy还正位于第一节车厢，无论发生什么都是他们头一个遭殃。  
　　前方突然骚动，有人大喊着：“天啊，是蜘蛛侠！！”“蜘蛛侠来救我们了！”“我们有救了！”这些话让人不免生出希望，但感受着列车越来越快的速度，谁也不敢肯定能脱离危险。  
　　“后面的人，抓紧了！”  
　　列车呼啸着开过站点，那是此趟行程的最后一个站点，Carl看着站台上人群惊讶的面孔一闪而过，紧紧地拥住了怀里的Daisy。“前面的轨道根本没有修好。”他低声说出所有人心底的不安。  
　　“我们会死吗？”Daisy勉强扯出来一个笑容，“这下好了，总算不用理会秘书处的那些糟心事了。”  
　　“是我的错。”Carl无比自责，“你要是昨天回家而不是住我那儿的话，就不会赶上这趟了。”他恨恨地一拳砸在车门上，“该死！该死的章鱼博士！！”  
　　“别这样说。”Daisy这会儿显出几分柔软来，她靠着Carl的胸膛，像是找到了最坚实的依靠，“也许，这就是命运。”  
　　  
　　  
　　Carl看到无数蛛网黏在大楼上，透明的蛛丝紧绷着，勒得车厢都受挤压而微微扭曲变形，“列车的速度开始慢下来了。”他敏锐地感觉到列车的行进速度在慢慢降低，剧烈的摇晃中已经可以看到不远处未修完的轨道.  
　　“停下来！停下来！停下来啊！！”Carl在内心祈祷着，最后忍不住大声吼了出来，人群受他的影响也不自觉高呼。  
　　“停下来！！”  
　　然而在临近终点的时候，蛛丝承受不住巨大的拉力，开始一根根绷断，每断一根，每个人内心的绝望就多一分。  
　　“不，我不想死！”  
　　“我不能死在这里！”  
　　“妈妈！呜呜呜……”  
　　“停下来啊，他妈的给我停下来啊！”  
　　“快点停下来啊！”  
　　“上帝啊！”  
　　车厢里尖叫和啜泣声交织，咒骂与祈祷并存，前方的纽约市沐浴在晨曦中，美丽的不可方物。  
　　“我们一定会活下来的！相信他！”Carl低头吻住Daisy，唇齿相触，抵死缠绵。  
　　相信他，那个勇敢的英雄，一定会创造奇迹。  
　　当只剩下最后两根蛛丝的时候，列车撞碎了路障，终于止住了前冲的势头，第一节车厢大半悬在了半空中，而人们的心却落到了肚子里。  
　　“停下来……了。”Daisy睁开了眼睛，落下泪来，她不敢置信地喃喃自语，“我们活下来，对吗？”  
　　“是啊。”Carl擦去她的泪水，一脸庆幸，“我们活下来了。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“轻点。”  
　　“慢慢放。”  
　　无数双手托着那个英雄的身体往后运送，人群开始往两边分散，Carl伸手托住蜘蛛侠的肩膀，缓缓将他放到地板上。  
　　“天啊，他是……”Daisy看清他的真实面容时不由得惊呼，随即意识到什么立刻捂住自己的嘴。  
　　Carl神情复杂地看着躺在地上的蜘蛛侠，那张熟悉的脸，让他把所有的线索都串联起来了。  
　　蜘蛛侠，就是Peter Parker。  
　　根本不存在什么乱七八糟的四角恋。  
　　他理所当然地想到了绿魔的身份，那很好猜不是吗？Harry Osborn，他们集团的董事长。  
　　“他只是个年轻人。”有个男人盯着蜘蛛侠的脸，开口道，“和我的儿子差不多。”  
　　是啊，他不过是一个学生，却承担了太多。明明可以安稳地生活，和富豪男友一起环游世界吃喝玩乐啥的，却要每天上蹿下跳解决事件，还要承受无数非议。  
　　Daisy拽了拽Carl的手，Carl回头看到她眼里的震惊，摇了摇头；“出去再说。”他拉着Daisy退出围观的人群，往车厢后方走去。  
　　“我没看错吧，他居然是！”Daisy将声音一压再压，要不是Carl凑得够近还听不到，“董事长的那个情人！”  
　　“我知道，但是我们最好把这件事情忘掉。”Carl回答道，“知道太多没什么好处。”他看了一圈这节车厢里的人，没有熟悉的面孔，Oscorp企业的估计就他们两人。  
　　Daisy无疑是个聪明的女人，她兴奋过后也清楚利弊，立刻不再提这件事了。  
　　“看，是绿魔！”  
　　“绿魔出现了！”  
　　几个小孩的喊声引起了众人的注意，Carl往窗外望去，果然看到绿魔踩着飞行器和章鱼博士缠斗在了一起，而此时蜘蛛侠也醒了过来，戴上头套踉跄着离开了车厢。  
　　“所以绿魔……”Daisy没有把话说完，她清楚Carl能懂她的意思。  
　　“应该是的。”Carl点了点头，他看着绿魔不要命的打法，心里想着“果然情人受伤让他战力提升了200%啊”。  
　　“世界可真小啊。”  
　　“对了，”Daisy突然想到，“今天迟到应该不会被扣全勤吧？”  
　　Carl头疼地叹了口气：“你就想到了这个吗？”他们刚刚从生死边缘回来诶。  
　　“不然呢？上帝啊——”她捂住了嘴。  
　　残破的车厢里，Carl单膝跪地，抬手打开戒指盒：“Daisy，嫁给我。”  
　　周围的人都露出善意的笑容，经历过生死，大家都清楚什么才是最重要的。  
　　在一片欢呼声中，Daisy绷着脸勉强维持着一副高傲的女王姿态，但仍忍不住漏出一丝丝雀跃。  
　　“我答应你。”  
　　  
THE END

 

　　尾声  
　　  
　　“爸爸。”  
　　Carl一把抱起自己的儿子亲了一口：“在奶奶家过得怎么样啊？”  
　　“很开心，奶奶还给我买了个蜘蛛侠。”Henry晃了晃手中的人偶，“本来还想买他的好朋友绿魔的，可是奶奶说只能给我买一个。”  
　　Daisy走过来捏了捏Henry的脸：“家里已经有很多个蜘蛛侠了，你还买。”  
　　“我就是很喜欢蜘蛛侠嘛~他是我最喜欢的超级英雄！”  
　　“那爸爸和蜘蛛侠你最喜欢哪个啊？”  
　　Henry皱起了眉头，陷入了纠结中，他犹豫地说，“都，都很喜欢……”  
　　看到他的模样，Carl不由得笑了起来：“没事，爸爸也很喜欢蜘蛛侠，不会嫉妒的。”  
　　“那爸爸你知道蜘蛛侠到底长什么样吗？”Henry抬起头问道。  
　　“他啊……”Carl和妻子交换了一个眼神，“他只不过是一个普通人，一个热爱这个城市的人。”  
　　Henry哼了一声：“爸爸又说我听不懂的话了。”  
　　Daisy将头靠在他的肩上，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。  
　　远处的高楼间，有一个红蓝色的身影若隐若现。  
　　  
　　  
　　后记  
　　  
　　2017-12-06到2019-04-02，这大概是我有史以来历时最长的一篇文，终于完结了！！  
　　初代绿虫真的是我心目中的白月光了，那种相知相守的友谊，那种默契无比的氛围，如果没有诺曼奥斯本的死横在他们之间，他们也许不会走到那一步吧。  
　　第一次尝试原创一个第三方来写他们两个，是一种很新奇的感觉，Carl从一个扁平化的外墙清洁工的身份渐渐在脑海里丰满，但是绿虫真的有点太冷了，常常让我感觉动力不足，中间断了很久，最近听到复联4要上映的消息，才想起来我要赶紧把坑填上。写得有点匆忙，未免有些不足，但好歹是给了苦逼的Carl一个美好的结局，说到底，这篇文的主角是他不是吗？  
　　总之，这个故事结束了。  
　　再见啦，Carl。再见啦，Daisy。


End file.
